


What's It Like?

by MTL17



Category: The OC
Genre: F/F, First Time, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has a question for her best friend Marissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's It Like?

"What's it like?"

Marissa Cooper's eyes blinked open after hearing the voice of her best friend Summer Roberts.

She had spent the whole night partying with her friends and was drunk out of her mind. It wasn't unusual for Marissa and Summer to stay out until all hours of the night but this night had been special because it was Summer's birthday meaning both of them were finally 18. Ok, so they were still technically won't supposed to be drinking that they had both matured quickly and the rich of Orange County could always get what they wanted.

Even though it was Summer's birthday had been Marissa who had definitely been drinking more than Summer, and while there was no change there this time Marissa had drunken so much that Summer had to help her back home and even into her bed where they had both just collapsed moments ago.

Despite not drinking as much as her Summer was a light weight compared to Marissa so Summer was probably just as drunk as she was and Marissa had just thought they were about to go to sleep.

Apparently she was wrong.

"What?" Marissa asked, unsure what her friend meant.

There was a pause and Marissa began to wonder if she had been hearing things. After all she was very drunk, and the voice had seemed so soft, so quiet, so unsure of itself, so very un-Summer like. But just as Marissa was about to try and go back to sleep her best friend spoke again.

"What's it like being with a girl?" Summer asked, a little more loudly than before.

Now this got Marissa's attention.

"What?" Marissa said, suddenly feeling wide-awake as she turned over onto her side to look at her best friend.

"Forget it." Summer said quickly, her drunken bravery fading fast.

"No, I don't mind telling you... I mean, if you want to know... it's just that... well my thing with Alex was like, a year ago... so why are you asking now?" Marissa said, trying to choose her words carefully.

"I... I... I don't know... I guess part of me was curious before... you know... but... I just... never asked I guess." said Summer, desperately trying to think but having trouble in her current state.

The truth was that phrase had kind of just slipped out, even though it had been rattling around Summer's mind for over a year now, ever since her best friend came out to her. Well, kind of came out, since Marissa was back with Ryan now, but still it had been a shock, one that had sent Summer's imagination into overdrive.

"Well, like I said, if you want to know... I'll tell you." Marissa said, awakening Summer from her thoughts, "So... do you want to know?"

This finally made Summer turn and look at her best friend and she immediately wished she hadn't. Even in the darkness Summer could see just how beautiful Marissa looked and she felt like her best friend was staring a hole into the centre of her being.

This probably wasn't a good idea... but Summer had to know. She had wanted to ask this question for over a year and she was now finally going to get an answer dammit.

"Yeah... I guess..." Summer said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

Which it wasn't. This was just her being curious. And since when was curiosity a crime anyway.

There was a long pause because Marissa honestly wasn't sure what to say next.

Summer had been her best friend since first grade, she trusted her with her life and they had more or less shared every little secret with each other for as long as she could remember, but Marissa couldn't help thinking that maybe Summer was coming on to her.

But that was crazy... wasn't it?

After all when Summer wasn't drooling over every hot guy in Orange County she was whining about her latest boyfriend drama. So how could Summer possibly be coming on to her?

Then again Marissa had read somewhere that even the straightest of straight girls were at least a little curious.

But was this straight little Summer being curious or was this something more?

Marissa didn't like labels such as straight or gay or whatever, she was always just a big believer in doing whatever you want if it felt right and her thing with Alex had felt right so she had done it, and she certainly didn't regret it, but the experience had changed her, it had opened her eyes to a certain set of desires within herself which she hadn't been aware of before Alex. For opening her eyes Marissa would be forever grateful to the blonde. Marissa just wish things could have ended better with her.

Turning her focus away from her past to her present Marissa looked Summer up and down. Even in the darkness of the room Marissa could see enough of her friend to know that Summer looked amazing as usual.

Marissa had tried not to look at Summer in that way before but in the past she had always caught herself stealing glances at the beautiful brunette and if Marissa was honest with herself she knew she wanted Summer. But did Summer want her back? Marissa had terrible, practically non-existent gaydar but she could read signs and Summer was giving her a few signs right now that were making Marissa hot.

Being with Ryan was great, but Marissa couldn't deny that she missed being with another girl.

But could she really seduce Summer?

And more to the point, should she really seduce Summer?

If she had miss read the signs and Summer didn't want her then Marissa was sure if she made a move that Summer would be shocked at first, but she would forgive her, that's what best friends did. And it would probably become something they would laugh about in the future. Marissa could practically hear Summer now, 'Hey there Coop, I'm going to bed, and no, I don't want you to join me', 'Now Coop, just because we're getting drunk together is not an invitation for you to try and get into my pants, again', 'Coop, I don't mind sharing a ride with you, just try and keep your hands to yourself ok?'. And they would laugh.

But what if she hadn't missed read the signs...

Well, she could always cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Well," Marissa said finally, "Being with a girl is kind of like being with a guy... only everythings... kind of different."

"Different." Summer said, a little unsure what her friend meant by that, "Different how?"

"Well," Marissa said, thinking carefully, "It's kind of hard to explain... softer... like sometimes when our skin would touch... it was like... soft... and Alex... she was so gentle with me... and yet... when I needed it, Alex could be rougher than any guy... and it was like she always knew exactly what I wanted... you know?"

Marissa looked at her friend and it was clear from the expression on Summer's face that whether it was because of her drunken state or not Marissa was failing to explain herself. She tried desperately to think but she wasn't sure what to say and words just seem to keep tumbling out of her mouth at an alarming rate.

"It's just... it sounds clichéd... and it is... but a girl really knows what a girl wants... you know?" Marissa said, stumbling over her words.

"No." Summer sighed, the dark haired girl beginning to wonder if her friend was even capable of making sense in this state.

"Well I could show you."

The words kind of stumbled out of Marissa's mouth but the second she said them the atmosphere in the room became deadly serious.

The two friends stared at each other for a few moments before Marissa laughed nervously.

"I mean, I could kiss you, but not in a romantic way, just purely for experimentation, like that movie." Marissa said quickly.

"What movie?" Summer asked, not really knowing what her best friend was talking about.

"You know... that movie..." Marissa said, trying to remember the name of the movie.

"No, what movie?" Summer asked again impatiently.

"I don't know," Marissa said in defeat, "But these two girls kiss in it, but it's not a big deal because there just friends and they're just practising."

"Oh..." Summer said, "Do girls really do that?"

"I don't know..." Marissa said, "Some girls probably do I guess."

"I don't know Coop, sounds like something a guy would think up." Summer said.

"Yeah... probably just to see if it would happen." Marissa laughed.

The two friends laugh together as normality was restored, if only for the briefest of moments. But when the laughter died down an uncomfortable silence fell between the two girls the type of which they had never experienced before. They had always been so comfortable with each other, but now things were anything but comfortable.

"Ok." Summer said quietly, finally shattering the awful silence.

"What?" Marissa asked.

"Ok... show me..." Summer said, before quickly adding, "I mean kiss me... not like a romantic kiss... but just... I don't know... a kiss..."

Summer trailed off and there was another long pause before Marissa spoke.

"Ok," was all Marissa said, before she began to slowly lean in, giving Summer plenty of time to back out if she wanted too.

The thought of backing out did enter Summer's mind, in fact there was a voice inside of her mind screaming at her to stop, but there was a much louder voice telling her to continue and that's the voice she listened to as she leaned in also.

At this stage the only reason Marissa was hesitant was because she didn't know how Summer was going to react. Marissa wanted Summer but she didn't want to move to fast and risk losing a friendship she valued so dearly. In reality she was risking that friendship just by kissing Summer, but Marissa didn't want to think about that, she didn't want to over think this situation, she didn't want to think at all, she just wanted to kiss Summer, even if it was only just once.

The moment before their lips touched Marissa and Summer stopped for a moment, each giving the other a chance to back down, before they moved forward in unison, their lips meeting in a tender kiss.

When their lips first touched Summer tensed, a little shocked by just how soft Marissa's lips were, but those soft lips were so welcoming and inviting that she soon relaxed into the kiss and began to gently return it.

Wanting to move slowly so as not to scare her best friend off Marissa gently caressed Summer's lips with her own for a long time before making her next move, and when she finally did so it was only to gently place her hand upon Summer's side. Even though it was such a simple act Summer tensed again, as she had done when they first kissed, but then relaxed once more.

Marissa began to wonder if she was making a mistake, that she should take Summer being so tense as a sign she shouldn't continue, but then Summer made a move. It was so simple, Summer only bringing her hand up to Marissa's cheek, but to Marissa it was the positive sign she needed to continue.

Summer tensed again when Marissa started running her hand up and down her best friend's side, but again Summer relaxed and allowed Marissa to do what she wanted, the gentle caress causing Summer to become more secure with what was happening and the kiss to become more passionate.

There was a long pause were both girls just enjoyed the moment.

Summer had always heard that a girls lips was much softer than a guys, and she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss another girl, but she had not been prepared for this. This was... so soft, softer than she'd imagined, and Marissa's hand was causing sparks of electricity inside her the likes of which she'd never felt before, or at least not from someone just caressing her side.

Marissa had forgotten how great kissing another girl could be, and although she was enjoying the tenderness of this experience so far at the moment all she wanted to do was rip Summer's clothes off and fuck her. But Marissa knew if she really wanted to fuck Summer then she had to take this slowly.

That annoying little voice inside her mind warning her about fucking her best friend was back, but thanks to the alcohol running through her system Marissa was able to push it aside and concentrate on the task at hand.

Deciding the time had come to try and push this a little further Marissa gently slid her tongue over Summer's lips, asking permission to enter. Summer gasped at this, her mouth falling open a little and it was all that Marissa could do not to just shove her tongue in right away, but luckily she was able to stop herself from doing something so rash. She was rewarded for her patients when Summer opened her mouth in acceptance and not only allowed Marissa's tongue inside her mouth but caressed it with her own.

Up until the moment their tongues touched the kiss between the two girls had been soft and gentle, however almost the second their tongues were added to the equation everything changed.

Despite being shocked again at the electricity she felt when their tongues touched this addition to their make out session caused Summer's bi curious desires to go into overdrive and before Marissa knew it her tongue was in for the fight of its life.

As their tongues did battle the girls hands became more adventurous, gently sliding along each other's sides, backs, arms and even sliding into each other's hair. Despite how well things were progressing Marissa intended to wait a while before making her next move however Summer made the next move for her by grabbing her ass and giving it a good squeeze, giving Marissa an excuse to do the same.

This only cause things to become more frantic, the two friends pressing themselves against each other, their hands sliding over every curve of their bodies as their tongues battled inside each other's mouths.

Summer could feel Marissa's nipples digging into her own as their breasts were pressed together which filled her with the sudden desire to reach out and cup one of her best friend's boobs, which is exactly what she did.

Marissa gasped into Summer's mouth when she felt her hand on her breast, the sparks of desire running through her making it impossible for her not to return the favour.

At this Marissa's and Summer's hands became even more bold, sliding over each other's backs, butts, boobs, and occasionally into each other's hair or caressing each other's faces.

They felt like they couldn't get enough but eventually oxygen just became too much of an issue and the two girls were forced to break apart.

Panting heavily Summer and Marissa stared at each other for a few moments before leaning in simultaneously for a second kiss.

Neither girl was sure how long they spent kissing each other. It felt like an eternity. All they knew was that the longer they kiss the more they wanted to do more than just kiss. They both wanted to go further but they were terrified of making any move which would scare the other off or break the spell that had fallen between them. And yet they couldn't help themselves.

Before they knew it their hands were underneath each other's shirts, caressing each other's breasts through their bras, and then the bras were pushed aside. They couldn't even remember who had started it but before they knew it they were tweaking each other's rock hard nipples with one hand as their other hand continued their journeys over each other's bodies.

Suddenly Marissa's eyes widened as she felt Summer's hand slide down the back of her jeans and underneath her panties to grab her ass. It was then Marissa realise she needed to tell her friend something before they went any further.

Marissa broke the kiss and Summer looked at her friend nervously, worried she had gone too far, before Marissa spoke.

"Are you... are you sure you want to do this?" Marissa said breathlessly, wishing she didn't have to say that but forcing herself to for the sake of her friendship.

Both girls knew what Marissa was saying. They had both crossed a line in their friendship and although they didn't know it both of them wanted more, the only question was whether they were brave enough to go through with it.

Summer stared at Marissa blankly for a moment before whispering huskily, "Yes."

"Yes?" Marissa said, wanting to make sure.

"Yes." Summer confirmed before a wide smile crossed her face, "I want to know what it's like... and I want you to show me."

Marissa returned her friend's smile before returning to her friend's lips for yet another kiss, one which the two girls soon became lost in.

At first this kiss was rough, needy and passionate, a kiss of great excitement from two people about to become lovers. However things soon slowed down, the kiss becoming more soft and tender but no less passionate.

This was thanks to Marissa who, even though she was now desperate to get into her friend's panties, still wanted to take this slow, to allow Summer's first time with a girl to be as gentle and loving as her first time with Alex had been. Sex with Alex hadn't always been soft and gentle but Marissa had always been grateful to the blonde that her first time with her had been, it had been a lot less overwhelming that way and she wanted to do the same for Summer.

Summer was horny and wanted Marissa to do to her whatever girls did to each other and do it fast, but at the same time she appreciated not being rushed. Her mind was a battlefield of emotions right now and it was hard for her to understand what it was she was feeling, the only thing Summer knew for sure was that she wanted this and she was happy to do whatever it took to get what she wanted.

Finally breaking the kiss Marissa leaned down and whispered in Summer's ear, "If at any time you feel uncomfortable or anything, just say the word, and I'll stop, ok?"

No chance in hell, a horny Summer thought to herself, although it was nice of Marissa to say that.

There was a pause before Summer realised Marissa was waiting for her to respond so she nodded.

When still nothing happened Summer said, "Ok."

This finally seem to do the trick as Marissa began to kiss up and down Summer's neck, causing the shorter girl to moan. It was like Marissa only had to barely touch her for Summer to feel like she was on fire. It was truly amazing.

Unfortunately Marissa seemed to be intent on making this as slow as possible. Instead of kissing her way downwards, which was very much the direction Summer wanted her friend's lips to be travelling, Marissa kissed her way upwards after finishing with Summer's neck only to capture the smaller girl's lips with her own for yet another kiss.

Even though she loved them these kisses were beginning to drive Summer crazy, but just when she was about to break this latest lip lock and complain she felt Marissa's hands on the bottom of her short dress, slowly lifting it up once until Summer had to eagerly lift herself up so Marissa could remove it. The kiss was momentarily broken by the second of the dress was off their lips came crashing back down together, Summer's bra being quickly discarded leaving her naked except for her panties.

Summer wasn't the only one to lose her dress, she saw to that.

After Summer had removed Marissa's dress her bra was quickly to follow leaving both girls in just their panties.

Breaking apart from each other Marissa started kissing Summer's neck, sliding her lips over her friend's soft flesh much like she had done before only this time when she finally moved on instead of going back up to kiss Summer her lips travel downwards, over her friend's chest to her boobs, and more importantly to her rock hard nipples. Sliding her tongue from the bottom of Summer's right boob to her nipple Marissa swirled her tongue around the hard little piece of flesh before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

Summer moaned and cupped Marissa's head to her chest, her fingers becoming tangled in her friend's hair as she began practically feeding Marissa her nipple.

Marissa smiled around Summer's nipple at the shorter girl's actions before returning her full attention back where it belonged, her best friend's breasts. Switching in between twirling her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise around Summer's nipple and sucking on it gently Marissa kept the other girl on her toes by constantly changing the power and speed of her mouth and tongue, making Summer question whether the next lick or suck were coming from.

After licking and sucking softly at the nipple for a while Marissa removed her mouth from Summer's right nipple and slid her lips down her friend's right breast, up her left, and took Summer's left nipple into her mouth. Marissa proceeded to do to Summer's left nipple what she had done with the right, sucking hungrily, then gently, hungrily, then gently, hungrily, then gently on that hard nipple, all the while twirling her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise.

It wasn't long before Marissa was moving from one nipple to the other, seemingly hell bent on driving her friend to the brink of orgasm without even touching Summer's pussy.

Poor Summer was going crazy with lust under Marissa's skilled mouth, her best friend making her feel more sexually aroused than she'd ever been with Colen or Zach or any of the other forgotten jocks she had made out with in her past. If she was a little more sober she might have been scared by that fact but now she wasn't feeling fear, in fact the only thing she was feeling right now was desire, desire for Marissa's mouth to go lower.

But Marissa just wasn't cooperating. No, Marissa seemed far more interested in driving Summer crazy than giving her the sexual gratification that she so desperately needed.

Becoming angry Summer tried to push Marissa's head downwards, wanting to push her friend's mouth down to where she needed it most, but Marissa held firm, seemingly determined to kill Summer with non-satisfying sexual pleasure.

Giving up on physical force Summer decided to go with something that had always worked for her very well in the past, emotional blackmail.

"Coop, please." Summer whined softly.

If Marissa had been in a more playful mood she might have asked Summer to elaborate on what she meant and enjoyed hearing her friend begging for what she wanted, but the fact was Marissa knew what Summer wanted and was far too horny not to move onto the next stage.

Marissa was so horny that she wanted nothing more than to dive head first into Summer's pussy and devour her friend's womanhood, but she was too afraid that she might scare Summer off by doing that so she remained calm while moving towards her ultimate goal.

Fighting the urge to just bury her face in Summer's sweet snatch Marissa kissed her way down Summer's stomach, deliberately ignoring her 'ultimate goal' and choosing instead to cover Summer's inner thighs with kisses. Marissa smiled to herself as she heard the smaller girl whimper and moan in frustration before she finally grabbed the waistband of Summer's panties and looked up into her friend's eyes for permission to remove them.

Summer's eyes practically screamed yes and when Marissa started to pull her panties down Summer lifted her ass off the bed and then lifted her legs up to make it easier for Marissa to remove her panties.

Once the panties were off Marissa returned to Summer's inner thighs, sliding her lips from Summer's knees to the edge of her pussy lips, back and forth, up and down, over and over again until tears of need were literally running down Summer's face.

And it was at that moment, the moment just before Summer thought she would die if she didn't feel her friend's tongue in her pussy, that Marissa finally did what Summer had been dreaming about ever since her best friend had confessed her bisexual tendencies to her almost a year ago.

Looking deep into Summer's eyes Marissa slowly lowered her mouth to her friend's pussy, and gave Summer one agonisingly slow lick from the very bottom of her pussy to the very top.

From the moment Marissa's tongue touched her cunt Summer let out a moan, a moan which would continue and grow louder as she experienced the first lick of another girl's tongue on her pussy.

The first long, slow lick was quickly followed by a second lick which was just as long and slow as the first, and it was quickly followed by the third lick, and the fourth lick, and then the fifth lick, and so on, Marissa somehow finding a way to give Summer what she wanted and yet at the same time torture her like never before.

It had been a long time since Marissa had gone down on another girl and she wanted to make this last, to enjoy every moment of it for as long as she possibly could and more importantly this was Summer's first time being eaten out by another girl and Marissa wanted to make sure her friend got the best experience possible.

Of course the slow and gentle crap certainly wasn't Summer's idea of best experience possible right now. Summer had never really experienced oral sex before. Colen wasn't really interested in going down on her, and she hadn't gone that far with any other guys, so she didn't really know what it was she was supposed to be asking Marissa to do, but she had a few ideas. Those ideas included things like Marissa's tongue, which felt so good caressing the outside of her pussy, Summer wondered what would it feel like inside her wet love hole and Marissa's lips, which had felt so soft against her own, Summer wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her pussy lips. All Summer knew was that she wanted more, and she wanted more now and she had no problem verbalising what she wanted.

"More. Give me more." Summer demanded, before asking again in a nicer tone, "Please Coop, give me more."

Marissa looked up, smiled, and then gave Summer more.

Summer practically screamed in pleasure as Marissa's mouth clamped itself around her pussy lips like a vice and the most wonderful sensations rocked her body as Marissa buried her tongue as deep inside her as it would go. Before Summer had a chance to get her body under control Marissa started slamming her tongue in and out of her pussy at a rapid fire pace, that heavenly tongue swirling around inside her, massaging her inner walls, finding all of the most sensitive areas in what felt like seconds and then spending what felt like the rest of eternity caressing them. If that wasn't enough Marissa's mouth suddenly seem to turn into a vacuum cleaner, the taller girl acting as if she was trying to suck the very life out of Summer through her pussy and very nearly succeeding.

Marissa had been keeping her girl on girl desires to herself for a long time and now her best friend was finally giving her the opportunity to enjoy these desires again she had been planning to do everything in her power to control herself so she wouldn't scare Summer off. When she had been sliding her lips over Summer's beautiful body Marissa had remained strong and even when she had first tasted Summer's delicious pussy Marissa had managed to control herself, which was nothing short of a miracle. But now Summer was literally asking for it and Marissa was more than ready to give her friend a taste of every pussy licking trick she had learned from her brief but passionate lesbian relationship.

Although she had been nervous at first when Marissa actually first tried going down on Alex when she finally did Marissa found she loved eating pussy and Summer's pussy had easily reminded her of everything she loved about it. The feel, the look, the smell, and the taste, oh God the taste, how Marissa loved the taste. Sure Summer tasted different to Alex but at the same time both her former girlfriend and her current friend were delicious in their own right and Marissa couldn't get enough.

And it seemed Marissa wasn't the only one who couldn't get enough.

Lost in a sea of pleasure Summer had turned into a complete mad woman, thrashing around on the bed, practically screaming at the top of her lungs in a way that made both girls glad that no one else was in the house. Although it had to be said that even if there were hundreds of Newport's finest having a cocktail party downstairs Summer would have probably still been screaming like a banshee, wanting each and every one of the rich snobs to know just how good her best friend ate pussy.

Summer just couldn't believe how good this felt. She had imagined it might be nice, different and yet nice, but this blew all of her expectations out of the water. Marissa's tongue felt just so soft inside her, and yet it was more knowledgeable than Colen's cock, or anything else Summer could ever imagine, and it seemed to find places inside her to stimulate which she didn't know about herself. And Coop's lips, oh those lips were amazing.

Without really becoming aware of it words began falling out of Summer's mouth. Most of it was incoherent jargon, but there was just enough sense on occasion to let Marissa know that she was doing a good job.

"Oh my God, so good, so good, so very, very good, oh Coop, oh so good, oh you're so good, it so good, I can't believe it's this good, I never imagined, oh my God, so much better than, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh Marissa." Summer moaned as she continued to thrash on the bed.

Summer's moans drove Marissa to turn up the heat, her tongue twirling inside Summer faster than ever before, all the while Marissa somehow managing to take the majority of the liquid spurting out of Summer like a fountain into her mouth and down her throat. Just to add to the stimulation Marissa began bobbing her head up and down so that when she pressed her lips downwards onto Summer's pussy she was able to get her tongue as deep inside her friend as she could possibly go before pulling up and out of Summer's cunt for the next big tongue thrust.

It didn't take long for this to get a reaction out of Summer.

With her eyes going as wide as saucers Summer buried both her hands in Marissa's hair and began 'assisting' her friend with tongue fucking her pussy. This 'assisting' included Summer pulling Marissa's hair practically out of its roots as she tucked her friend up and down like a rag doll in an attempt to increase the tongue fucking even further and shamelessly begging a girl she had regarded as her best friend since first grade to eat her and make her cum.

"Eat me, eat me, eat me, eat me, eat me, oh God Coop please eat me!" Summer cried, completely lost in her horniness, "Eat me, eat my pussy, eat my pussy and make me cum. I need to cum Coop. I need to cum so bad. Please Coop, make me cum, eat my pussy and make me cum. Make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum, make me cum!"

Once again Summer's begging got her exactly what she wanted because Marissa was more than ready to make Summer cum before the shorter girl started begging and when Marissa heard her best friend's cries it drove her to pull one more move out of her bag of pussy eating tricks.

After sliding a finger around Summer's pussy to collect some juices as lubricant Marissa removed her tongue from her friend's cunt and quickly pushed her juice covered digit into Summer's dripping wet love hole and curled it upwards in a comehither motion while moving her mouth and tongue to attack Summer's clit.

The reaction was immediate.

Summer let out a deafening scream, her hands pushing Marissa's face as deep into her cunt as it could go, at the same time her legs clamping around Marissa's head like a vice as her body was rocked with a powerful climax.

But Marissa wasn't done.

As Summer's cum covered her face Marissa added first a second and then a third finger into Summer's pussy and use them to fuck her friend as hard as she could, her fingers curling inside Summer over and over again constantly attacking her G-spot.

This gave Summer no choice but to cum again under Marissa's skilful fingers, the shorter girl now beyond words to describe the pleasure she was feeling even if she could form sentences.

And yet still Marissa wasn't done.

Removing her fingers from Summer's pussy Marissa quickly replaced them with her cum hungry tongue, her mouth clamping around her best friend's sweet little snatch, Marissa beginning to drink Summer's girly liquid down in greedy gulps. As she happily swallowed Summer's cum down her throat Marissa pressed her very wet index finger against Summer's ass hole and slowly slid inside up to the knuckle before beginning to butt fuck her friend with her finger as she continued eating her out.

This DP action caused what was left of Summer's mind to explode, practically leaving her comatosed with pleasure. In her comatose state Summer slowly lost her grip on Marissa and her legs fell from around her head to lay outspread either side of her and her fingers slowly became untangled from her hair until they too fell away.

Even though she was free Marissa stayed in between Summer's legs for a long time, first drinking down all the yummy cum, then seeing if she could suck any more out with her mouth, and then using her tongue to clean Summer's pussy, before finally removing her face from her best friend's pussy.

Beginning to kiss her way up her friend's body Marissa spent a few extra moments on Summer's boobs before capturing her lips with her own, trying to revive her friend with a deep, loving kiss.

And it worked. Tasting herself on Marissa's lips Summer slowly came back to consciousness and found new strength to begin kissing Marissa back, wanting to thank her friend for the blissful heaven she had sent her too.

Needing to verbalise her gratitude Summer broke the kiss and practically cried, "Oh my God Coop, that was amazing, I never knew I could cum like that. I mean, I heard it was possible but, oh Coop, is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"I can think of something." Marissa said without thinking before quickly adding, "But you don't have too, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do..."

Marissa was cut off midsentence by Summer's lips which attacked her own.

"I want too." Summer said softly when she broke the kiss, "I want to thank you... and I want to know what it's like..."

Summer could have very easily elaborated what she meant by that, but it was unnecessary, both she and Marissa knew what she meant.

After giving Marissa one final kiss before her descent Summer moved her lips to Marissa's neck, a spark of confidence running through her as she heard her best friend moan at the gentle caress.

Summer spent a long time on Marissa's neck, mostly because it was familiar and non-threatening territory, compared to the unfamiliar and kind of threatening territory south of Marissa's neck, however Summer didn't let that stop her for long. Ignoring the slight feeling of nervousness she felt Summer made her way down Marissa's body until she reached her breasts. Copying what her friend did to her Summer kissed her way up Marissa's boobs before sliding her tongue around the nipple and then taking it into her mouth to gently suck on it.

Marissa moaned which filled Summer with enough confidence to give the other breast the same treatment, the next moan giving her the confidence to return to the original breast she had been sucking on, and after that Marissa's moans became background noise as Summer became lost in her friend's cleavage.

Although Marissa wanted to bury her hands into Summer's hair and guide her friend's soft mouth she restrained herself, not wanting to do anything to scare Summer off and also believing that this was something Summer needed to do on her own. It had to be Summer's choice to suck on Marissa's breast, and Summer had to be the one to choose how to do it. Marissa didn't want to make her friend feel she had to do anything, even if there was something that Marissa would have very much liked Summer to do at that point, but that had to be Summer's choice as well.

Luckily for the taller girl Summer was in the process of making that choice.

Summer hadn't been quite sure what she had been expecting when she had reached Marissa's chest, but this whole sucking on another woman's breast thing was nice, and oddly enough, kind of comforting. It almost felt natural. Actually, it did feel natural.

Although she couldn't remember who had told her it Summer could remember being told that lesbianism, and in fact any kind of homosexuality, was unnatural and disgusting. At that moment Summer was pretty sure who ever told her that was an idiot, but then again she still had one more line to cross, a line which she was quite happy to cross for Marissa even before her friend had given her such wonderful pleasure and now Summer had absolutely no problem with what she was about to do next.

Her nervousness forgotten Summer boldly kissed her way down Marissa's flat stomach before reaching her panties. In no mood to play around with Marissa's inner thighs or anything like that Summer grabbed the last remaining piece of clothing either one of them had on them and looked up into Marissa's eyes, silently asking the same question Marissa had asked her not that long ago.

Marissa gave her a little smile and a nod which was more than enough for Summer who practically tore Marissa's panties apart as she removed them. Tossing the offensive garment aside Summer turned her full attention to what lay between Marissa's legs.

Summer had never really looked at a pussy before, not even her own. Sure she'd seen it, and she glanced at others in the shower, especially as of late, but this was the first time she was really... seeing it... and it was... kind of... pretty... and it smelt good... and at that moment Summer was curious... she kind of wanted to know... no, she did want to know what it would taste like. Summer wanted to know what it was like to taste another woman's pussy.

Marissa wasn't sure what to make of her friend's hesitation and it made her nervous. She really didn't want to force Summer to do something she didn't want to do but eating Summer's delicious pussy had left her feeling so very, very horny and Marissa didn't know how much longer she could hold out before she did or said something she might regret. If Summer didn't want to do anything, that was fine and Marissa could quite happily finger herself to the climax that she so desperately needed she just wanted Summer to tell her so she could finally get off.

"Sum..." Marissa began but her words became lost in a long moan as Summer bent her head downwards and copied what Marissa herself had done earlier to her, giving her pussy one long, slow lick from the bottom to the top.

From the second Marissa's flavour hit her taste buds Summer knew she was hooked. It was better than Summer had ever imagined and her second lick only confirmed what the first lick had told her, as did her third lick, and her fourth lick, and her fifth lick, and so on. Marissa's pussy tasted good. She liked it. She liked the taste of Marissa's pussy. She, Summer Roberts, liked the taste of her best friend Marissa Cooper's pussy. She, Summer Roberts, liked the taste of pussy.

Summer guessed that made it official, she was bi. Honestly it was a relief to finally admitted to herself after fighting it for so long. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off Summer's shoulders and now she could just accept herself for who she truly was, a cock and pussy loving little bisexual slut. And Summer was going to start that acceptance by giving Marissa the best pussy licking of her life.

While Summer experienced a feeling of inner peace as she finally accepted her bisexual desires Marissa was fighting with her own desires not to do anything that would push Summer too hard, too soon and risk losing that wonderfully soft tongue caressing her pussy.

It had been a long time since Marissa had felt a girl's tongue on her pussy and although Summer's tongue was a little clumsy and not as skilled as Alex's tongue had been it still felt amazing and Marissa just couldn't get enough of Summer lapping at her like she was a saucer of milk or something.

But as good as it felt Marissa wanted more.

She wanted to feel Summer's mouth on her pussy, to feel her best friend's tongue buried as deep into her cunt as it would go, to feel Summer's tongue swirling around inside her sensitive hole, her friend making her cum like only another girl could.

But Marissa would not endanger this pussy licking or her friendship by trying to force Summer into something she wasn't ready for. So, even though it felt like it was practically killing her, Marissa dug her nails into the sheets and left her legs as widely spread as possible, giving Summer all the access to her cunt that she could possibly ever want or need, the whole time praying that her friend would give her what she wanted soon.

Luckily for Marissa her growing moans were turning Summer on and giving her the necessary courage to start experimenting with different techniques, Summer eager to learn the best possible way to eat a girl out.

Closing her mouth around Marissa's cunt Summer began lightly sucking on her friend's creamy centre, while at the same time beginning to slowly push her tongue into Marissa, only a little bit at first, but as the taste and smell of her friend's pussy combined with Marissa's moans got to her Summer began sliding her tongue in deeper until it was all the way inside Marissa's pussy.

Marissa tried to control herself, she really did, but when she felt Summer's tongue slide all the way inside her she just couldn't help reaching down and grabbing her friend by her hair. It was like an automatic reaction, she just couldn't help it. She was however able to make sure she grabbed her gently, and immediately after her hand touched the top of the shorter girl's head Marissa began gently stroking Summer's hair, hoping her best friend would take this as a sign of affection as opposed to any type of demand.

Marissa shouldn't have worried because the second Summer felt Marissa's hand on the top of her head the only thing going through the shorter girl's mind was when she had put her hand on Marissa's head in the middle of the blissful pleasure her friend had given her, which only drove Summer to please Marissa all the more.

And Summer went about that by immediately starting to machine gun her tongue in and out of Marissa's pussy, pausing only to suck, slurp and swallow down the taller girl's delicious cunt cream as it oozed out of her.

The hard tongue fucking was so sudden and so wonderful Marissa just couldn't help herself, that last little bit of self-control she had left completely destroyed as she wrapped her legs around Summer's head and began frantically screaming her best friend's name and telling her how good it was, over and over again.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Summer, Summer, Summer, Summer, Summer, so good, so good, so good, so good, so good, it's so good, it's so unbelievably good, oh Summer, oh my God..."

And so on, until Marissa's words dissolved into mindless gibberish, her self-awareness melting away as she frantically thrashed around in pleasure on the bed.

Summer didn't mind. In fact she thought it was unbelievably hot.

Up until now Summer had been terrified she wouldn't be able to please Marissa. A few seconds ago she was still licking Marissa's pussy with the mindset that if she could make her friend feel even half as good as she did when Marissa went down on her than she would be happy. Summer had never even thought she could get this reaction out of Marissa, practically the exact same reaction she had had only a few wonderful moments ago. It was so empowering to and it only made Summer suck and fuck Marissa harder with her mouth and tongue.

Although Marissa's thrashing was a bit of a problem.

Eventually Marissa began thrashing so much Summer had to restrain her by grabbing a firm hold of her ass cheeks with both hands to keep her friend rooted to the spot so that she could properly eat her pussy. Deciding to make lemons out of lemonade Summer used her hands to push Marissa's ass upwards as she pressed herself downwards, burying her own face as deep into Marissa's pussy as it would go. As a result of this Summer's face became covered in girl cream, staining her makeup, something which that under normal circumstances would have forced her to stop whatever she was doing and fixed her appearance, but this were not normal circumstances and for once Summer didn't care about her appearance, hell she didn't care about anything except bringing Marissa pleasure, and if Marissa's screams were anything to go by Summer was definitely bringing her pleasure.

Of course Marissa's screams had become so constant and unintelligible that Summer was given no warning that Marissa was about to cum until it actually happened, when Marissa let out the most ear piercing scream Summer had ever heard, Marissa almost violently thrusting herself upwards into Summer's face as she came in her best friend's mouth.

If Summer had been hooked on pussy from the first time she tasted Marissa's juice then from the first time she tasted her best friend's cum Summer knew she was addicted to pussy. The flavour that hit her lips was almost so sweet Summer thought she had died and gone to heaven, a sweet liquidly heaven, but she soon came down to earth when this sweet juice began overflowing her mouth and covering her face. Determined not to lose any more of this ambrosia Summer began to slurp down Marissa's cum in huge gulps, the shorter girl determined to swallow every delicious drop her friend had to offer.

As Summer fought to devour as much girl cum as possible Marissa was floating through clouds of pleasure, her friend's soft mouth and tongue taking her higher with every caress. Tidal waves of pleasure crashed over her body during her high, Marissa unable to tell whether they were aftershocks or orgasms in their own right and honestly not really caring. All Marissa cared about in that moment was the feeling of Summer's mouth on her cunt and the wonderful heaven her friend had sent her too.

As she felt Marissa's legs fall from around her head Summer began to reluctantly think it might be time to pull herself away from her friend's pussy. She didn't want to, she really didn't want to, but she herself remembered how she had felt at this stage and being still somewhat inexperienced when it came to girl on girl fun Summer decided she should take this as a sign to stop soon. She tried to go on for as long as she could but when she felt Marissa's fingers untangle themselves from her hair and then her hands falling from her head Summer knew her time in the little slice of heaven between Marissa's legs was up. She just hoped she would be invited back.

Kissing her way up Marissa's body Summer again copied what her friend had done to her, taking a little extra time to worship Marissa's boobs with her mouth before capturing her best friend's lips with her own, the only difference being when they began to kiss Summer didn't wait and immediately shoved her tongue down Marissa's throat. Luckily Marissa overcame her brief shock and soon the two Newport girls were Frenching passionately.

When oxygen became a serious issue Marissa and Summer broke apart and stared at each other, wondering what effect this was going to have on their friendship. They had been through so much together tonight, but if they were honest with themselves they didn't want it to end here.

"So Sum, what do you think? Did you like it?" Marissa asked after a pause.

"I don't know..." Summer said, "I don't feel like I truly know what it's like yet."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"Well, that was nice and all, it's just, I don't think it was enough." Summer said, before a smile crossed her face, "In fact maybe you should show me again tomorrow, a couple more times at least, so that I can truly find out what it's like."

Marissa returned the smile, "Oh I'd be glad to, show you, all you want."

The two friends kissed again before crawling under the covers and snuggling up together to go to sleep.


End file.
